Pretty Young Girl
by NightCat
Summary: Just a simple songfic. A/M pairing.


Pretty Young Girl  
  
A/N: I wrote this two years ago. ^^;; Got the idea after listening to the song.  
  
Pairing: Aoshi + Misao  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for this story. The song "Pretty Young Girl" is by Bad Boys Blue.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
[Music Starts]  
  
The afternoon sun shines over the Aoiya. Misao fastens her ninja suit and hops out of her room. She jumps into the courtyard, takes a deep breath, and starts her daily practice.  
  
[I know, life is different to you]  
  
As Misao concentrates on her movements, Aoshi comes walking down the corridor. He stops when he sees her.  
  
[First love can be frightening. That's true]  
  
He recalls the little Misao who used to run around him and imitates his moves when he practices.  
  
[So take me as your brother and your friend]  
  
Misao just finished a set of stances when she notices Aoshi stepping into the courtyard. He nods, signaling her to continue.  
  
[And take me as your lover and your man]  
  
Misao begins another set. Beads of perspiration fly off her face as she punches and kicks in smooth connection.  
  
[Pretty young girl on my mind. How I wish you to be mine]  
  
Aoshi watches intensely. It is only now that he realized how much of a woman she has become. No longer the little girl he used to look after, but a woman whom he has come to love. *Love* Aoshi wonders when did that feeling start.  
  
[Girl you're no child anymore]  
  
Misao jumps into the air, does a back flip, and throws a kunai. The kunai shoots out like an arrow, but misses the tree Misao aimed. It hits the side of the trunk and fell onto the ground. Misao wails as she lands on her feet.  
  
[Pretty young girl on my mind. Don't you know, no, I can't hide]  
  
With a determined look, Misao takes out another kunai and holds it in front of her. Before she can make a move, a strong hand suddenly grabs her right wrist from behind.  
  
[Can't hide my feelings]  
  
Aoshi's hand immediately relaxed and slides up to take her hand. His other hand slowly pulls out the kunai and place it between her fingers, adjusting her grip. All the while Misao just stares at the hands, unable to say a word.  
  
[You're my girl and you're sixteen]  
  
After that Aoshi releases her hand and takes a few steps away. Misao turns to look at him, then at her kunai. She nods.  
  
[Instrumental]  
  
Once again Misao does a back flip and throws her kunai. This time it stabs the centre of the tree trunk. Misao lands smartly and stands up joyfully with a fist. Aoshi smiles in approval.  
  
[Don't know is it wrong, is it right]  
  
After dinner Misao retires to her room. She drops onto the futon, giggling as she remembers Aoshi holding her hand that afternoon. Later Aoshi walks past her room and peeps through a small gap to check on her.  
  
[Sweet girl, I wanna love you tonight]  
  
Tired from the afternoon practice, Misao fell asleep. On second thought, Aoshi decides to enter her room. He slides the door open and closes it behind him as softly as he could.  
  
[So take me as your brother and your friend]  
  
Aoshi kneels beside her and pulls the blanket up to cover her body. Misao shifts under the warm blanket and sigh.  
  
[But first of all I wanna be your man]  
  
Aoshi gently brushes her bangs away from her face. He traces the contour of her face and rests his hand on her rosy cheek.  
  
[Pretty young girl on my mind. How I wish you to be mine]  
  
He studies her delicate features. She looks even more beautiful when asleep. Aoshi can't understand why this little angel will love an unlovable man like him.  
  
[Girl you're no child anymore]  
  
I love her as a woman, not as a sister. Aoshi decided. As his gaze travels down to her lips, he has a sudden urge to kiss her.  
  
[Pretty young girl on my mind. Don't you know, no, I can't hide]  
  
He thinks twice before he leans forward but stops at an inch from her lips. He plants a soft kiss on her forehead instead. Misao moans and opens her eyes sleepily.  
  
[Can't hide my feelings]  
  
Misao whispers his name. Aoshi's heart skips a beat. He gazes into her lambent blue eyes.  
  
[You're my girl and you're sixteen]  
  
Aoshi apologizes for waking her, but Misao just shakes her head and smiles as she places her hand on top of his own. She closes her eyes and smoothes her cheek against his palm.  
  
[Pretty young girl on my mind. How I wish you to be mine]  
  
Aoshi watches her. So innocent and beautiful.  
  
[Girl you're no child anymore]  
  
After tonight Aoshi knows he will never look at Misao the same way as before.  
  
[Pretty young girl on my mind. Don't you know, no, I can't hide]  
  
Misao turns to look at him with so much love and desire in her eyes that it makes it too hard for Aoshi to hold back his feelings now.  
  
[Can't hide my feelings no more]  
  
He lowers his head and kisses the tip of her nose, then her cherry lips. To Misao, moments like this used to be something that she only dares to dream of.  
  
[Pretty young girl on my mind. Don't you know, no, I can't hide]  
  
When Aoshi breaks the tender kiss, he noticed that there are tears in her eyes. Misao bites her lower lip, trying to hold back her tears but they just keep rolling down her cheeks. It is the first time that she sees a genuine smile on his face. Aoshi wipes her tears away with his thumb.  
  
[Can't hide my feelings]  
  
Misao puts her arm around his neck and pulls him close to her. Aoshi returns her embrace.  
  
[You're my girl and you're sixteen]  
  
For a long time they just held each other, enjoying each other's presence. Aoshi doesn't care about the age difference between them. From this moment, Makimachi Misao will always belong to Shinomori Aoshi.  
  
[Music Ends]  
  
***End***  
  
Do you think the song fits them? Comments will be appreciated. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
